


在行将抛锚的汽车上

by undertoneaugust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertoneaugust/pseuds/undertoneaugust
Summary: 并非所有旅途都有终点。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	在行将抛锚的汽车上

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：艾伦·耶格尔×三笠·阿克曼  
> 幼驯染组戏份较多，恋爱要素极其稀薄，人物极其OOC且私设重重。  
> 写着放松的现pa公路文，有完整大纲不会坑但更新随缘，填坑速度无保障。

三笠·阿克曼坐在汽车后排，第一万零八十六次思索起自己出现在这里的理由。

她拘谨地靠着靠座，双手压着大腿一动不动，前排的座椅上方露出小半个黑色的脑袋，三笠看不见表情也能知道艾伦的心情并不美妙——他把音响声音调到了最大，现在一边旁若无人地跟着哼哼，一边交替猛踩油门和刹车。这车子就在加速挤过每个妄图行在它前的同类和刚刚好没有超速的边缘反复横跳，活像是发情期的公牛，引来后面喇叭声叭叭一片。

……也许自己出现在这只是因为艾伦·耶格尔根本不会开车，她猜测。

电台里的男人还在扯着嗓子唱歌：

“In the cold breeze

that I walk along

the memories… the generation burned within me

There forever

since I cried the pain and sorrow*”

在立体声环绕的车里，两个因车的惯性被抛上抛下的人不着痕迹地对视一眼。三笠金发的发小坐在副驾驶座上表情痛苦地朝她挤眉弄眼。也许出于人道主义关怀精神，她猜测现在这个时刻她应该做些什么。

把准备说的话和车内尴尬的氛围在喉咙里混合咀嚼几遍后，三笠终于开口了。

“……艾伦，别闹脾气了，”她说，“阿尔敏快吐出来了。”

一天前的这个时候三笠正走进耶格尔家的花园，那时她大概如何都不会想到事情会发展到现在这个地步。

隔着薄薄的一层木板传来男人的大呼小叫，她敲了敲门，站了半天锁里才传来咔哒一声响，一个金发的男人拉开了门侧身让她进来。吉克·耶格尔一手端菜，一边堪堪维持着耳朵和肩膀之间的手机平衡，饶是三笠都看得忍不住为他捏把汗，生怕下一秒这手机就要落个粉身碎骨的结局。等三笠站稳后他才舍得捂住手机，朝黑发女孩用口型无声说了句抱歉，比划着让她先上楼去。三笠犹犹豫豫抬脚踩在吱嘎作响的楼梯上，扭头就看见吉克“哐”的一声一个手抖把餐盘扣到了桌子上。

实在令人绝望，三笠闭上了眼睛。

是的，是吉克给她母亲打电话请她来吃晚饭的没错，但吉克本人看起来并不怎么靠谱也没错。三笠敢肯定她闻到了厨房烧焦的味道，但沉默了半晌，她还是决定不点出这件事接着往上走。

就不要给这位操心过多的哥哥添更多乱子了，少女沉思。

艾伦的房间在二楼的最深处，要过去不拐几个弯是不行的。三笠熟练地绕过转角，乒乒乓乓的钝响合着被刻意压低的讨论声从走廊尽头飘过来，她轻易地分辨出这是她的两个发小的声音——这是常有的事，他们经常聚在一起商讨些三笠无从插嘴的东西。但这闹腾的架势是少有的，要不是耶格尔家从来不养宠物，她都要怀疑房间里是不是关了一只十天半月没出门的比格，正试图将每件家具都掀个底朝天。

里面的两个人显然没注意到三笠的靠近，吵闹声越来越近还越来越大。

三笠站在门口顿了顿，抓住把手向下转动，门向内敞开。

一切声音都消失了。

门在彻底敞开前就哐地撞到了什么，被彻底卡住再不能前进分毫，然后阿尔敏一下子跳了起来，慌张地把手里衣服塞到身后背包里。艾伦套了件松松垮垮的T恤，嘴里叼根皮筋正面无表情地把碎发收拢到脑后。看见三笠站在门口，他啧了一下，一脚合上了面前的箱子算是最后一点掩饰，但地上还零零散散摊着一堆零碎玩意，从洗漱包到倒扣着的书应有尽有，衣服从床上一路延伸到地上——阿尔敏刚就在这地方艰难寻了个落脚点。

三笠出声询问：“这是……”

“没有奇怪的事情，你不要多想。”她金发的竹马迅速澄清。

“啊，是么。”三笠局促地把目光从房间里的一堆破烂上移开，抬头就看见艾伦灰色的眼睛盯着她。

“说出来也无妨，我明天就要走了，现在在收拾东西。”他耸了耸肩。

“……什么时候回来？”三笠问。

“不知道，大概一年后吧，也可能更久。”艾伦摊手，“吉克不知道，你也不会跟他说的吧。”

啊？

能把疑问句说的跟肯定句一样，也算是他的本事之一了。艾伦的话在三笠脑海里慢悠悠地飞了有一段时间，时间久到足以让她将暗示来回咀嚼了好几遍，才得出一个确切的词来形容这个幼稚的行为——离家出走。她下意识皱起眉头回望面无表情的青年，大概是震惊于对方能把无理请求说得如此理直气壮。阿尔敏从房间另一个角落朝三笠投来关怀的目光。

但凡一个具有常理的人都不该答应艾伦·耶格尔的要求，况且三笠肩上还担着卡露拉·耶格尔的殷切期望——艾伦15岁那年，这位还算年轻貌美的母亲在送别会前悄悄拉过三笠，请求她帮忙照顾好艾伦，别让这从小就不安分的小兔崽子胡作非为。语气之悲痛，内容之沉重，知情人明白这是卡露拉要离家去照顾长年在外行医的格里沙，不知情的可能还以为这是母亲托孤，而三笠是那个不幸被选中的冤大头。

偏偏这个冤大头以一副定不辱使命的样子拍着胸脯接下了活计，之后的烦心事大多由此而来。

结果就是她什么都没说成。三笠顶着阿尔敏关切的视线和艾伦审讯的目光，嘴巴张开又合上，结果半个音节都没吐出来。最后救了她的是门铃的叮咚声和吉克的大声招呼，他正热情邀请弟弟妹妹——单方面认为的——一起共进晚餐。

“……我下楼帮忙去。”

三笠扔下这句话转身就跑。

十几分钟后，她盯着手中的汉堡陷入沉思。

餐桌上首，吉克正把一大口汉堡塞进嘴里。在三笠看来，他还挺享受这顿晚餐的，尽管他们四个人沦落到吃垃圾外卖完全正是这人的一手过错——若不是他开头自以为是一心多用，也许吉克向三笠母亲许诺的丰盛晚餐还不至于彻底化为泡影。然而没有人指出这点。四人只是同坐一张饭桌前，心思各异地分享同一顿晚餐，多亏了还有点包装袋摩擦的窸窣声响，不然这场景大概可以当作默片进行观赏。

三笠不知道这灌满胶水般粘稠窒息的氛围持续了多久，其实从吉克的动作来看，也许只是几分钟，然而早些时候青年的嘴一张一合的景象仍鲜明地在她脑内回放，跟蒙了雪花的破旧电视影像一样滋滋啦啦发出异响。她猜测她没能像以前一样迅速拒绝艾伦的无理要求的原因源于这些年的诸多失败——在阻止艾伦上，无论是他的冒险行为还是他的逐渐远去。

吉克终于以一个文雅的姿态咽下最后一口汉堡，然后揪了张纸把沾到胡子上的沙拉酱给细致擦掉，发出一声满意的喟叹。再猛地咳嗽一声后，剩下三个人都看向了他。

“今天我们之所以欢聚在这里，是为了你们从小到大的好朋友，我乖巧听话的弟弟艾——”

吉克举起可乐眉飞色舞，只是第一句还没说完就被艾伦无情打断：“吉克，我生日在3月份，早过了。”

“——是是，没人觉得你今天过生日，”吉克接着断掉的话题往下讲，“在座的各位都知道，三年前格里沙跟卡露拉阿姨一起去外地工作，临走前把艾伦托付给了我，希望在艾伦高中的几年里我能够做一个好哥哥，肩负起照顾艾伦的重任。”

说到这里时，他的语调整个都带上了一丝心酸，三笠为难地转开脸，正巧跟阿尔敏的视线撞了个满怀。人们常说躲得过初一躲不过十五，然而她连初一大概都不能成功躲过，那点不详的预感针一样扎在大脑皮层，她硬着头皮接着听下去。

“一晃几年过去，我很开心能看到你们几个都已经长这么大了，我这个做哥哥的也能放心了，我明天就要出门办事，可能相当长一段时间都不会回家。”吉克语速越说越快，吐沫星子都快飞出来，“三笠，阿尔敏，平时大概还要请你们多关照关照他，艾伦就拜托你们了！”

最后他举起可乐仰头一饮而尽，纸杯一下砸在桌子上哐一声响，吉克擦了下嘴，兴高采烈地说：

“为友谊干杯！”

有那么一瞬，三笠恍惚看见自己重新回到15岁，正站在这栋房子的门口，卡露拉形状漂亮的眼睛里跳跃着夜间的灯光，她按着三笠的肩膀诚恳地请求道：“艾伦就拜托你了！”

简直是噩梦般的场景复刻。

“为友谊干杯。”

最后她跟着阿尔敏一起举杯，干巴巴地说。

艾伦送他们出门的时候还是板着张脸，双手插兜一副若无其事的样子，若不是三笠为这事真情实意地烦恼了一整顿晚饭，生怕吉克突然问到自己便一不留神走漏了消息，她可能还真会误认为艾伦什么话都没有说过。她猜艾伦不会跟任何人说他曾跟她透露过消息，只要她也装出一副不知情的样子，安安心心回家，明早他一走，这事便与自己再无瓜葛。

这样就再好不过了。

“……刚才，你没有跟吉克说出去，谢了。”

三笠吃惊地转过头，艾伦像是突然对天空起了极大兴趣一样盯着三笠的身后看，一缕头发掉下来拂过他的眼睛，他有些烦躁地眯起眼睛把它胡乱朝耳后撩去。

“等等，明天你几点走？”三笠突然说。

“……不知道，明天吉克是一早的飞机，我估计八点出门吧。”艾伦慢悠悠地说，“三笠，阿尔敏，再见了。”

然后第二天早上七点，三笠在耶格尔家门口堵到了刚从车库里把车开出来的艾伦，和坐在副驾驶座上的阿尔敏。

“我跟你们一起去。”

她顶着黑眼圈几步走上前，用没提着行李箱的那只手敲了敲艾伦一侧的窗户，冷着脸宣告说。

艾伦听到三笠的提醒的时候下意识顿了顿，略微松了松猛踩油门的那只脚，这发疯一样的车子突然乖顺起来。

虽然并没有那么强烈，但面对“不顾朋友体会”这种指责，就算是艾伦本人，也多少还会有那么点感到抱歉——当然，自己的这两位朋友是自己一天不快的主要来源也是一大事实。将吉克打发走后在车库见到阿尔敏已经是足够让他头疼的事情，紧接着被三笠在门口拦下则大概是头疼的平方。撑着头叹了口气，艾伦伸手去扭右手边音量的旋钮，音响里男声的“stray——”在尾音部分软绵绵地塌了下去，像是蔫了的猫尾巴。

“阿尔敏你撑住，我们之后可相当一段时间都要呆在这车里的，”他指示说，“你在手套箱里翻翻，里面应该放了晕车药。”

“你还准备了这些？”阿尔敏接过后排三笠递过来的矿泉水，下意识问到。

“是吉克准备的。”艾伦神态自若，“他一直喜欢往车里备乱七八糟的东西。”

“……这车是他的？”三笠问。

“对，他前几个月新买的，说是看中这款很久了。”

三笠闭上了嘴，她开始后悔知道这个问题的答案了。艾伦跟他捡来的便宜哥哥不对付是几个人都知道的事实，而也许不太情愿，吉克对艾伦算是相当尽心尽力也是几个人都知道的事实。只是这真相被如此直白地摆在他们面前的时候反到显得这位哥哥可怜了起来。

阿尔敏转头装出一副对外面的风景产生了十足兴趣的样子，在心里为吉克·耶格尔的食物链地位默哀几秒钟。

连绵的翠色从他眼前拂过。窗外的树越来越多了，远比希甘希纳附近高得多也陡峭得多的山脉出现在视野的尽头，午后的光趁着这最后的平原地带无阻碍地洒下来，落在车窗上，落在阿尔敏金色的发稍上，他盯着这跃动的光斑，倒影里的人以同样的角度凝望过来。

他突然开口：“我们是在往西走？”

“嗯，是啊。”

艾伦平静的回答说。现在公路上已经没几辆车了，他们身后是平坦的一望无际的土地，前方是蜿蜒的扭曲的山路，但前所未有的畅快感反倒从他心底潮水般层层叠叠涌上来，将先前沙地上刻下的不愉快一把抹平。他忍不住跟着音响哼唱了两句，然后意识到两位朋友还在等自己的进一步解释。

“一直往西走直到看到海，今晚的话，就先在陶帕过夜，那里可是以酒闻名的地方。”

他一脚踩下油门，然后变戏法般翻出一张卡。

“你们可以喝个痛快，反正是吉克请客。”

*歌词来自《Stray》 Steve Conte  
*虽然是艾耶格猫塑人，但写出来的东西像养比格实录


End file.
